Betrayal
by Xigbar-Organization 13
Summary: A truth long since hidden has come out, the Lancer confronting the elder nobody regarding the issue of their hearts, and whether or not there was ever hope to reclaim them.


Disclaimer; I do not own kingdom Hearts, Xaldin, or Xigbar.

If I did, chaos would reign.

Warnings; M for a reason, Blood, gore, Character death.

Blood sprays the ground, boots slipping in the crimson fluid as someone slumps against the concrete wall, coughing heavily and panting for breath, a hand clamped over a deep gash in tan flesh. Pain burns in Xigbars side, the nobody leaning on the wall, golden eye sweeping the surrounding area, pupil dilated with fear, though the eye is glazed over with pain and the affect of heavy blood loss.

"_Fool_. You would have been wise to flee while you were still able to move." The nobody's head jerks up at the coldly spoken words, before he grunts with pain, feeling a blade pierce deep into his left shoulder, right hand raising, aiming his Sharpshooter towards the taller man, who's imbedded a lance into the wall right behind him, keeping him in place. He cant move his left arm, the tendons have long since been sliced, his second gun lying some distance away, blood steadily dripping to the ground as the Freeshooter attempts to shift the weapon pinning him to the wall through his shoulder. He can't budge it. Not while he's so...

_**Weak.**_

"_B-Bastard.._." Unable to summon a better insult with the fog covering his mind, Xigbar spits a mouthful of blood into the others face, grinding his teeth together as he glares mutinously at the Whirlwind lancer, who calmly raises a hand and wipes the bloody spittle from his cheek.

And then the others gloved fist slams into his jaw, creating an audible cracking sound as his teeth are clamped tighter together, cracking from the force and feeling his skull rattle. His head drops, gasping with pain and spitting out a few teeth, loosened by the blow and grimacing at the sensation of copper fluid running down his chin.

_**"How long?"**_

He flinched at the cruel, angered tone in the others voice. "I don't know what you-" Another gasp as a second lance nails his right arm against the wall, the blade stabbed right through his wrist, fingers loosening around the gun and then allowing it to fall to the floor with a loud thunk. "A-Ah..._f-fucking hell-_-!" That hurt, his wrist felt as though it was on fire now.

"How long have you _known,_ you _manipulative son of a bitch?_"

Violet eyes are glaring hatefully down at him, the dreadlocked males teeth bared in a snarl as he leans down, their faces mere inches apart, the Freeshooter struggling not to let himself show just how intimidated he felt, defenseless, and pinned to the wall by the others weapons.

"I...I said..._I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_**"Liar." **_

Xaldin's fist collides with his face once more, his lip splitting from the force, head banging off the wall behind him and groaning with pain, his vision going hazy for a moment.

"_**Since when?**_How long have you known that everything was a_ lie?_ We're not going to get our hearts back, _are we?_ Why are you supporting the Superior, knowing that? Why have you _betrayed us?_ What kind of _friend,_ what kind of _man_ are you, to _manipulate us like that?_"

Xigbar now laughs, which only enrages the other man further, Fingers digging into his hair and forcing him to make eye contact, his lips splitting into a sarcastic, though pained, grin.

"Since I was **_Braig._** I never lied to you. You were all just so eager to believe there was any chance of going back to who you were. " They had all been so hopeful.

_So desperate to regain their hearts and return to who they were meant to be._

**_"There is no regaining your hearts. You're all just tools in anothers grand scheme."_**

Whatever loyalty he'd once had for those he called friends, it had faded when he'd lost part of himself to the Man known as Master Xehanort. Now that man commanded his loyalty.

His friends, were a thing of the past. He couldn't afford to be weighed down by such commitments. Friendship. Honesty. Loyalty. He'd tossed them all aside in exchange for power. He wanted to be strong.

Strong enough to be first in something. Braig had always been second best. Always second.

He was still weak. He needed more power. More strength.

**_More Darkness._**

Xaldin's face changes into an expression of shock, looking down at the Freeshooter who now looks up at the Lancer matter of factly. This was a man he'd once called friend.

A man who Braig had once thought of as his brother.

But those bonds had no place in his life now.

"And you were foolish enough to believe it..._Weren't you?_"

Pain lanced through his skull as it collides with the wall again, then a second time, a third, groans of pain leaving his lips, before an arm seized his cloak, all but tearing him from the wall, his shoulder and arms screaming in protest as the lances tear through the flesh, snapping bone and leaving his arms dangling uselessly at his sides.

Xigbar hits yet another wall, and then a Lance is pressed against his throat, nicking the skin and drawing a bead of blood. His legs are barely supporting him now, mind swimming with blood loss, wavering on his feet, arms feeling dead as his legs tremble beneath him.

"Silence. You..._**You traitor.**_ We trusted you..."

Violet eyes smolder with the pain of betrayal.

"_**I**__ trusted you._"

And then the blade slices into him, blood bubbling up in his throat, Xigbar struggling to raise a hand to stem the flow of blood that now sprays the air, to cast a spell that would seal the wound closed. He's unable to do either, collapsing to his knees, mouth opening soundlessly, his lungs heaving, fighting to get air as his own blood begins to flood them, before he slumps forward, body twitching once...twice..

_And then he remembers nothing but darkness, rising up to claim him._


End file.
